Ice Soul
by Snakefire
Summary: (Rated R for gore and violence) The daughter of the beloved Capt. Sagara comes to Tokyo, but she is not what the Kenshin-gumi expect at all, for deep within her heart lies the spirit of a blood-lusting monster...
1. The Girl Without a Smile

**Ice Soul**

Saga 1: The Girl Without a Smile: Introducing Kiya Sagara. 

I knew there was something weird about her the first time I saw the girl.  Her profile looked exactly like Capt. Sagara's; it was almost like he'd got up from the grave himself.  She even wore a headband like him, except it was blue and barely visible beneath a curtain of black hair.  She wore a short dark blue _tunic like that ninja girl Misao's and pants like mine, except they were a light blue, the same color of the shirt under her tunic.  She carried a short Japanese sword; --I think I heard Kenshin call it a __kadochi-- the sheath tied to a braided chord that hung low around her waist.  Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and held in place with another braided chord and another dark braided chord wrapped itself around the long silk-like hair in the middle.  But it was her dark blue eyes that, I'd have to admit, startled me.  They were nothing like Captain's; his were friendly and almost carefree.  Hers were, cold._

Like ice…

And it was only made worse by a slim pink scar that ran across her left eye and halfway down her cheek.  She never told us where she had gotten it from, probably on a job somewhere before she met our group in Tokyo.  We had never bothered to ask. 

She was an imposing figure alright, but it was kinda funny though.  Even Kenshin was taller than her, but not by much.  But Kenshin didn't have this air around him that said 'don't mess with me'.  She did.

Kiya Sagara…

What happened to you?  Why are you so…

Cold…?  

But enough about her attitude...  Let me tell about the first time I saw her.  I think it was a few years after Kenshin defeated Shishio. 

 May 14th, the 15th year of the Meiji era… 

"You _are going to pay your bill, ne?" _

I swallowed a mouthful of miso soup and shook my head.  Tae scowled at me and moved on to a different customer.  Huh, I'd never paid my bill before and wasn't going to anytime soon.  I used to work as a fighter for hire until I met Kenshin.  That was my only source of cash I had, so I couldn't possibly pay it.  Besides I'd rather eat here than choke through little Missie's disgusting attempts at cooking.  

"You bafka!  Youf never done it befo'?"  

I frowned, another group of drunks wanting to cause a commotion.  I watched Tae walk over to them out of the corner of my eye.

"Excuse me, sirs," She asked timidly, but surely.

One of the men looked at her; holding a clay sake bottle in one hand.  He stood up and squinted his bloodshot eyes.

"Wha' you wan', woman?"

Tae visibly gulped and started to speak. 

"I think you've had enough sake, you might--"

"Shudd-up woman!"  The bloodshot eyed man shouted and brought his hand back to hit Tae.  

I got up from my seat and started to go over to help Tae and stopped.  Where'd _she _come from?!  I blinked a few times and stared openmouthed.

It was girl…

A girl stood between the drunk and Tae, holding the drunk's hand next to her head.  I didn't even see where she had come from.  Somehow she'd got there fast enough before Tae had even felt the blow and blocked it.  

The girl narrowed her dark blue eyes at the drunk.  She began to squeeze the drunk's hand in her fist.   The drunk gasped as his bones began to snap and break in her grasp.  I winced, you could hear them cracking all over the now quiet Akabeko restaurant.  Finally after a minute or two the girl stopped and spoke.  It was so soft you wouldn't be able to hear it if the Akabeko wasn't completely silent as it was at the moment.

"I don't like drunks,"

The girl then threw the drunk out the door by his broken hand and out into the street.  The other two drunks got to their feet, growling.

"Why you wittle bitch!"  One of them shouted and drew one of those concealable daggers from his sleeve.  The girl made no move, but to narrow her eyes at them again.

"If you want to fight, I gladly accept your challenge.  Shall we step outside?" she said, pointing out the door of the restaurant.

The drunks both grinned and swaggered out the door laughing about how they were going 'rip her to pieces' and other things. The girl snorted, shaking her head  and followed them. Tae walked over to me.

"Sanosuke, will you please go out there and make sure she'll be alright?"  She asked; looking at me with pleading eyes.  I nodded and walked out after the strange girl.  

The usual bustle of Tokyo's main street had stopped.  The people stared at the short black haired girl standing twenty feet across from the two drunks.  As I stepped out of the Akabeko a woman started to whisper to her companion beside her.  

"That girl is going to be killed for certain; I wish somebody would help her." 

I grinned. "Don't worry lady, I jump in if it gets ugly" I assured the woman.  

She gave me a small smile and turned back to watch the fight.

The girl stood unmoving, I guess she was looking for any weak spots her opponents might have.  The drunks nodded to each other and charged toward the girl; sword and dagger upraised.  She dodged their attack and jumped high over the two; landing on her feet.  The girl drew her kadochi; bringing it down in a diagonal slash across both their backs.  The two drunks fell; gurgling in their own blood.  The girl flicked the end of her sword to the side getting rid of most of the blood before bringing out a small white cloth and cleaning off the rest of the red liquid.  She sheathed her blade and looked around at the shocked faces; mine included.

"Please forgive me for the commotion I've caused.  I am sorry you all had to see this." Said the girl and bowed slightly.  She then started to walk down the street.  The people got out of her way quite quickly, as if she was a boat and they the water.  

I shook myself out of my daze and started to follow her, but it was hard because of her small height.  She suddenly disappeared down a dark alleyway, and I hurriedly went in after her.  She wasn't anywhere to be seen.  I started to leave when a voice stopped me.

"Why are you following me?" 

I turned around and there she was, her blue eyes narrowed and questioning.  I don't really know what the hell I was thinking next, it just flew out.

"Whatisyourname?" I blurted. 

She arched a dark eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

I blinked for a second before answering.  "I...I meant to say, what is your name?"

"Kiya," The girl crossed her arms and leaned casually against one of the walls of the alley.  Her eyes held no emotion that could be identified. 

"My name is Kiya Sagara."  

*******************************************************************************************************

_Next time……_

_Kiya Sagara a.k.a. the 'Black Rose' of __Osaka__.  Who is she and why is she in __Tokyo__?  These are just some of the questions Sanosuke wants answered, besides a few of his own.  To answer them, Sanosuke challenges Kiya to a match; his style.  Last man to fall wins, or in this case last girl!  But will Sanosuke win?  Or is he in over his head?  Find out next time on…_

_   Rurouni Kenshin!!_


	2. The Black Rose

Saga 2: The Black Rose :Lethal Fighter

Sagara?!

I blinked wide eyes in shock. Had I heard right? Her last name was…

Sagara…

Kiya Sagara…

Kiya gave me a confused look.

"What's so strange about my name?" She asked sharply. 

I snapped out of my daze and answered.

"Nothing, it just that…"

"Just what?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Are you related to a man named Sozo Sagara? I used to… know him." 

This time it was her turn to be shocked, but only for a second. 

"Sozo Sagara…….. How in hell do _you_ know him?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at me again.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and leaned against one of the alleyway's walls; closing my eyes. 

"I said I _used_ to know him, a long time ago."

Kiya was silent for a moment; I looked at her from the corner of my eye. Her head was bowed and I could see her fists clenching at her sides. I closed my eyes again.

"He can't be…He just can't be…" I heard her whisper to herself. 

I turned to face her and found that she was no longer there. Kiya had left without a sound. I sighed and exited the alley and walked back to the Akabeko to finish my lunch. 

It was afterward I decided to tell Kenshin about Kiya and the incident at the Akabeko earlier. 

_Kamiya Dojo…. _

"She crushed his hand?"

"Yeah, and then she threw him out the door _by_ the broken hand." 

Kenshin winced. 

"And then what happened?" He asked.

I shifted in my seat. "Then the other two drunks drew their weapons and Kiya suggested that they step outside to fight. They did and…she won." 

Kenshin nodded. "Did she knock them out?" 

I sighed. "No, Kenshin she killed them, mercilessly."

Kenshin's odd purple eyes widened. "H…how old?" He choked out.

I blinked. "Kiya?"

He nodded.

"She only looked about seventeen, younger than even Misao is now." I said. 

Kenshin bowed his head and was silent for a moment.

"Seventeen years old…she couldn't be….couldn't possibly be her," He muttered.

I slammed my fist on the floor. Kenshin jumped.

"What do you mean Kenshin?" I shouted. 

Kenshin looked me straight in the eyes. "What did she look like Sano?"

"Well, she wore her black hair up in a ponytail and her bangs kinda hung over her forehead. She had these cold blue eyes and a thin pink scar ran over her left eye and halfway down her cheek." I said. 

Kenshin closed his eyes and nodded. "That's her alright, the female sweeper from Osaka, the Black Rose." 

"'Sweeper', Kenshin?" 

Kenshin opened his eyes. "A sweeper is basically a bounty hunter, but they work for the police force and get paid for their work." 

"But does a sweeper have to kill his target? Every time?" I asked. 

Kenshin shook his head. "No, he, or in this case she, makes the choice to kill or not. The police usually leave it entirely up to the sweeper, that they do." 

"Why the nickname?" I asked. 

"Because this particular sweeper works only at night; hence the 'Black' part. 'Rose' was added on because of her gender. Just like Kaoru is sometimes called the 'Rose of Martial Arts'." Said Kenshin. 

I nodded. "But how do you know her Kenshin?" 

Kenshin sighed. "I don't _know_ her, Sano. I've only heard of her. I think it was when I left for Kyoto a year or two back. I stopped in a local village for lunch and I overheard a group of men talk about her. They were saying how she was only twelve when she took the job in Osaka three years before. They had only just begun to recognize her as the 'Black Rose' then." 

"I see," I sighed and stood up; stretching my arms. "Well, I'd better be going. Some guys are waiting for me near the Akabeko. See you around Kenshin." 

I headed for the door.

"Sano?" 

I stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

Kenshin looked up at me.

"I want you to stay as far away from Kiya Sagara as you can. She may be young, but from what I've heard, she's a lethal fighter, fists _and_ kadochi." 

I nodded and left.

Hunh. So what? So what she's the Black Rose? She's still young and I wasn't about to let a little brat get the better opinion from Kenshin than me. It was then on I decided to challenge Kiya to a one on one fight. But where to find her? I guessed because of her being a sweeper, she'd be at the local police station; so that's where I headed. 

I was about to open the door when it opened on it's own to reveal…Kiya. She narrowed her eyes and shoved past me out into the street. 

"Wait!"

Kiya turned around. "What do _you_ want?" She said.

I shrugged and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I hear you're a pretty good fighter," I said. 

She arched an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, so?"

I smirked at her. "I was wondering if I could fight you, you being the Black Rose and all,"

She let out a sigh. "You're Zanza, the fighter for hire, aren't you?"

I nodded. Her lips molded into a small smirk.

"Then you wouldn't last five minutes against me," She said and started to walk away. 

Why that little….! I ground my teeth together and clenched my left fist. 

She was gonna pay for saying that about me! I threw a fast punch with my left, straight at the back of Kiya's head.

It never connected, but instead slammed into Kiya's palm with a loud _smack_. Kiya stared at me with her ice eyes again and I saw shock reflected in her retinas. She let go of my fist and chuckled.

"I guess I underestimated you, Zanza," She said.

I smirked. Kiya did the same and turned around with her back facing me again. 

"If you want a fight, I'll gladly give you one. But only," Kiya looked over her shoulder to look at me.

"If you can keep up with me." 

With that she faded out of sight, but disappearing would be more accurate. I finally spotted her again, about thirty feet ahead of me. I saw her wink at me before disappearing again. I growled and started to chase her. Kiya led me straight out of Tokyo and into a dense forest close by. 

I finally caught up to her in the middle of a clearing deep inside the forest. She was leaning against one of the trees with her eyes closed and hands folded behind her head. Kiya opened one eye to look at me and smirked.

"So, you actually managed to keep up with me. I'm impressed Zanza. You are known even in Osaka for your strength, but not for your speed." She said. 

I grinned and slammed my fists together. "Well, I'm glad I'm well known, but I don't think that's the point of our fight, ne?"

She shook her head and stepped forward. "Zanza, I see that you are unarmed, so I will fight without my kadochi," said Kiya and untied her belt and sword and set it near a tree. She cracked her knuckles and slid into a fighting stance. 

"Get ready, Zanza. I won't hold back." She said.

I smirked. "Neither will I," 

Kiya charged forward and slammed her knee into my stomach. It was so fast, I didn't even have time to blink! But, damn did it hurt. It was like having a wooden pole shoved into your belly, a particularly thick one besides. 

I gasped and took a step backwards, but Kiya wasn't letting me rest for even a second. A flying kick sent me spinning nose first into the ground. I slowly got to my feet, blinking the dirt from my eyes and feeling blood run down my chin from a my now broken nose. I wiped off my chin and charged toward Kiya throwing a punch straight at her head. She dodged it and grabbed my punching arm and threw me over her shoulder. The breath was knocked right out of my body as I hit the ground back first. Kiya came into view above me; her mouth set into a thin line. 

"The first thing I was taught in martial arts was how to defend myself. You obviously never were." she said. "Defense is just as important as attack, if not more." She crossed her arms and glared at me. "I was hoping for a better fight, Zanza, but I guess you're just someone to walk all over. A stepping stone, for me." 

I growled and sat up. She just arched an eyebrow at me and disappeared; to reappear standing on my chest; slamming my back onto the ground again. Kiya smirked and squatted down to look me in the eye. 

"You, Zanza, are _nothing_,"

I froze. Kiya had said _the_ words, _the_ words that I feared the most. Being nothing was something I never, no way in hell, wanted to be! The anger I'd been keeping inside for Kiya exploded, I let out a loud long yell. It echoed on forever. 

Kiya jumped off my chest; her eyes wide for a second before settling back into their usual coldness. "So you _do_ have some fire left in you," She said. 

I got to my feet and grinned. "'Course I do," 

I slammed my fists together and my grin disappeared, replaced by a smirk.

"'Cause I'm Sanosuke Sagara!!!"

Kiya's eyes widened in shock. She seemed frozen by me just saying my name. I took this opportunity. I ran forward and pistoned my fist right at her nose. Kiya just looked at me and whispered one thing,

"Sano?"

My punch stopped; a scant inch away from her nose. I saw tears begin to form in Kiya's eyes as she continued to look me over. I dropped my left arm to my side and stared at her.

"It is you…" I heard her whisper. "Sano, it is you…"

I don't know what confused me more; the fact that Kiya knew my real name, when she had been calling me "Zanza" just a moment ago. Or her burying her face into the bandages wrapped around my stomach and sobbing uncontrollably. 

I gently gripped her shoulders and pushed her away from me. She bowed her head. She was so short, so to look her directly in the eyes, (someone as tall as me) would have to kneel. So I did.

"Kiya, how do you know my real name? How do you know?" I asked. 

Kiya wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked down at me. "H…how could I not? You don't remember me?" 

I froze. _That _was her…. 

_|| Flash-back || _

_I ran. I was seven again and still doing what my mother told me to do. This time it was to run, run away, as fast as I could. I looked over my shoulder behind me and stopped. _

_My village was in flames, the smoke rose in ugly black clouds into the night sky. Victims' screams of pain and terror could be heard for miles it seemed. My mother, she'd promised she'd be right behind me. A…and she wasn't…_

_I fell to my knees and screamed. "MOTHER!!" _

_Tears streamed down my cheeks as I continued to cry, sobs shaking my small frame. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and I turned around. _

_It was a small group of twenty men or so, but what was different about them was the identical blood-red headbands they all wore. The man in front seemed different from the others. His hair was a midnight black and hid half of his face from view. He gave me a sad smile and kneeled; resting a hand on my shoulder. _

_"I am sorry we did not make it here in time, but," The man took a glance at my destroyed village. "I am going to make it up to you, I promise." He stood up and gave me grin. _

_"Now, what is your name kid?" I stood up with him and wiped my eyes. _

_"Sanosuke, sir," I said. _

_The man grinned and swung me up onto his shoulder. "I'm Captain Sozo Sagara of the Sekihotai, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Sanosuke." _

_"Captain," A Sekihotai member spoke up._

_"Yeah?"_

_The man pointed to me._

_"What are you gonna do with the kid?" He asked._

_Captain Sagara grinned at me on his shoulder. "I don't think Aita would mind if I brought him home to live with us, so that's what I'm going to do." _

_That's what he did alright, The Sekihotai went off to patrol another area and Captain brought me home to meet his family. I remember him walking through the door and being greeted by his wife, Aita and she lifting me off his shoulder and onto the floor, after introducing herself. Then a small girl running across the room and leaping into Captain's arms, shrieking "daddy!". _

_"Why hello, Kiya, have you been good for your mommy?" Captain asked. _

_The little girl would give a big grin and nod vigorously, her black ponytail bouncing and dark blue eyes wide._

_And so I lived at the Sagara household for two years, the best years of my life. _

_|| End Flash-back ||_

"I…I remember…" I whispered. "You couldn't say my name right, so instead you called me Sano…" 

Kiya hiccuped and lifted her head again to look at me. "Why didn't you come back? Why Sano?"

"What do you mean Kiya?" I asked.

"You and father left one day with the Sekihotai and y…you never came back. Mother and I waited eight years for you and father, b…but," 

Kiya dissolved into tears again and buried her face into her hands. I pulled her hands away.

"But what?" I asked. 

Kiya's eyes turned ice cold again and she clenched her jaw. 

"They came out of nowhere, this band of robbers. I think about half of their number was drunk, three of their six. Mother wouldn't let me try to make them leave and we hid in the back room hoping they'd go away. They eventually found us a…and…." 

Kiya unconsciously began to crush my fingers in her grasp. I yanked them away, but Kiya didn't seem to notice. She continued to clench and unclench her hands at her sides. 

"They raped her, Sano, my mother, right in front of me. I c…couldn't do a thing to stop it! One of them kept me hostage with a knife at my throat. Mother kept telling me to stay put and that she would be okay, but it was all not to be. A…after they had finished with her their leader slit my mother's throat. The man who'd held me hostage let go of me and began to leave with the others. I don't really remember what happened next, I remember letting out this loud scream and my head hurting and then everything went black. Like I had fainted or something."

Kiya had stopped clenching her fists and now they were hanging loosely at her sides. She continued.

"When I woke up the robbers were dead; slashed to pieces. There was blood all over the place. But what startled me the most was the blood that covered my hands and this." Kiya traced the scar that ran over her left eye with a shaking hand. "After that I left for Osaka and became the city's sweeper. I think I was there for about four years, before leaving to come here to Tokyo." Kiya gave a sigh; I guessed it was one of relief. "And that's all, Sano." 

I stood up. 

"Damn Kiya….all that ….and at your age….." I said.

Kiya just shrugged and walked over her kadochi and picked it up; tucking it into her belt. 

"Um, Kiya?" 

"Nani?" 

"I would like you to meet a good friend of mine and his name, is Kenshin Himura." 

Kiya's eyes widened; until they were the size of a riceball. "H…Himura the Battousai?" 

I nodded. "The one and only,"

***********************************************************************************************************************

_Next time on Rurouni Kenshin……._

_The Black Rose meets the Battousai, what will happen? And what frightening secret is Kiya hiding from the others? The gang meeting Kiya for the first time and more on the next episode of Rurouni Kenshin….._

_Berserk: Kiya's Secret_


	3. Berserk

Saga 3: Berserk: Kiya's Deadly Secret

I glanced sideways at Kiya as we walked down over to the Kamiya Dojo. Her eyes were narrow slits and her mouth was set in a thin line. She looked like she was going to her own execution. She had her hand upon the hilt of her kadochi; as if she expected Kenshin to come out and attack at any given moment. 

"Here we are," I said as we arrived at the gate of the Dojo. Kiya merely blinked and said nothing as I slowly opened the door.

Kenshin was out in the yard with Dr. Gensai's two granddaughters, Suzumi and Ayame. He smiled as he glanced over at me, but his purple eyes narrowed a bit when he saw Kiya. He turned to Ayame and Suzumi with his 'everything's ok now' smile and quietly asked them to go inside. When they had gone he turned around to face me and Kiya. 

"Hello Sano, I see you've brought a visitor with you today," Kenshin's eyes glanced over at Kiya and again narrowed. 

I nodded and said," Yeah, this is Kiya Sagara, Kiya, this is Kenshin Himura--"

"The Battousai," Kiya cut in. "I know the signs, cross-shaped scar on his left cheek and long red hair. The infamous killer of thousands during the Revolution."

Kenshin's eyes suddenly became narrow slits. "I left that name ten years ago in Kyoto. My name is no longer Battousai, it is Kenshin Himura and I will never take another life again." 

Kiya's left eyebrow twitched.

"That's stupid," She said, stubbornly defiant. "The people who are evil and use their power to destroy and torture the innocent have no right live. That is why I kill every murderer, thief, and even whole gangs of robbers. I get rid of the evil ones and free the innocent from their wrongs and I believe that is my job here."

Just then Kaoru and Yahiko walked out from the house. They stopped and quickly walked over to Kenshin's side. Kaoru rested a hand on Kenshin's right shoulder and glanced at Kiya for a moment as if sizing her up as a possible threat. Yahiko, who now towered over his sensei and still growing like a weed, just glared at Kiya, his brown eyes darker than usual.

"Kenshin, what's going on and who is she?" said Kaoru. Kenshin and turned his head to give Kaoru a small smile of reassurance.

"This is Kiya Sagara and, um, she and I were just getting aquainted here you see."

Kaoru nodded and slowly took her hand away from Kenshin's shoulder to cross her arms.

Kenshin sighed and drew in a breath to speak. "Miss Kiya I will be clear with you, I do not like how you kill everyone of your intended targets. It is very cold-hearted of you. Killing is never right, no matter who it is, evil or innocent."

Kiya pointed to Kenshin's sword at his waist. "Then why do you carry a blade, _Himura_?"

Kenshin slowly drew his sword and held it up for Kiya to see. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"The blade's on the wrong side….." She whispered.

The red-headed ronin nodded and sheathed his blade with a metallic _click. _

"It's a reverse-blade sword," he said; nodding sagely. 

"Hmph," Kiya crossed her arms and turned; so that her right shoulder was facing Kenshin. "It was _nice_ meeting you, Himura. Ja ne." 

And with those words Kiya headed for the gate to leave. I ran after her; and jumped in front of her, stopping her march toward the gate. Kiya glared at me and tried to step around me; I wouldn't let her. She stepped back with an even more angry look across her features. 

"Get out of my way, Sano." Kiya growled; clearly irritated her voice dangerously low. 

I crossed my arms. "You're going to have to get through me first." Kenshin behind her sighed and shook his head as if to say, 'Sano you idiot'. 

Kiya shrugged. "Fine,"

I didn't even see it coming. 

The only thing I did see was Kiya withdrawing her fist from my stomach and walking past me; her dark blue eyes cold. I heard the gate shut and I stood up straight; wincing from Kiya's punch. I took a step forward and bit back a yelp as pain ignighted itself inside my torso. Apparently, as Megumi had so kindly put it, one of my ribs had been snapped in two. All that power….and coming from a person, (a girl no less) shorter than Kenshin? Somehow it was humiliating…...

I recovered a few weeks later and was back at the Akabeko enjoying a steaming beef pot and getting lectured by Tae about not paying my bill……again. As I was eating; I overheard a few drunks behind me talking about "big money" and "fun and killing'". Intrigued I kept listening.

"As soon as they're all dead, we take the money AND the kids to Boss, tonight got it?" One guy, obviously the leader said. 

"Right! And then we get paid!" another of the five said. 

The leader chuckled. "Exactly! Now don't forget the location, the Shinobi house at midnight!"

The other four laughed heartily and started gulping down more sake.

I turned back to my food and ate as a plan began forming itself inside my head. Knock 'em out; drag them to the police house and get paid. Heck, I could pay off my bill at the Akabeko…..finally. I left a few minutes after the drunks had taken their leave. 

I exited Ruffian Row with excitement coursing through my veins. Finally, some action; I was afraid my fighting skills might of gotten rusty. But I didn't let that bother me, not tonight. I walked like I had all the time in the world; hands thrust deep into my pockets until I heard it. 

One long drawn out scream. I froze and listened as it continued for about three seconds before fading away into the night. But, as I rounded a corner men's screams and cries of pain started to make themselves heard. I began running in a frantic dash toward the Shinobi house; thinking that I was too late to save the family within--

I stopped; frozen in horror behind the Shinobi's shed. 

Kiya?

But it couldn't be her…… 

A woman dressed in Kiya's clothing was holding up one of the five drunks in one hand; by his neck. The woman was unnaturally tall, with two inch claws on each of her fingers and a nasty sneer across her delicate lips. But what really startled me was the pair of small white fangs inching out of her mouth and……those eyes. Her eyes were a bright yellow amber color and they glowed in the dark. 

Kiya's were dark blue…..

The man gurgled in the she-monster's grasp; his feet twitching a few inches from the ground. The she-monster grinned and squeezed; her nails digging in the man's soft flesh of his neck. A loud squelching sound was heard and the man's head fell to the ground; the eyes still open in shock. The she-monster still held the body by whatever remained of the neck; smirking through the streams of blood squirting from between her clawed fingers. She dropped the body and lowered her head to lick crimson liquid from her palm; smacking her lips in satisfaction. 

I felt my stomach perform somersaults within me and I leaned against the shed wall, feeling weak in the knees. _(Seeing a man's head get popped off cannot be good for my sanity,)_ I thought and slowly åifted my h`ad to look upon the åloody scen` once more. 

The she-monster finished licking her hand free of the beheaded man's blood; running her tongåe over her lips to catch the last drops around her mouth. Suddenly she froze; her amber eyes wåde in what looked like fear. Såe lifted h`r head to stare at tåe sky; eyes still fearful. 

"Hmph, fine." I heard the she-monster mutter to….whomever. 

She closed her amber eyes for a few seconds before opening them with a relieved sigh. I blinked and somehow, when I looked again, the she-monster had shrunk in height. I glanced at her hands; the two inch claws were gone, replaced by normal fingernails. The fangs had also disappeared. She looked over in my direction and at that moment I realized who it was.

Kiya……

Kiya, with her dark blue eyes…..

It began to rain and within minutes I was soaked, but Kiya seemed unfazed by it. She just stood there staring at me through half closed eyes. Suddenly her body began to shake and Kiya instinctively wrapped her hands around her upper arms; gritting her teeth. She wobbled unsteadily on her legs for a minute or so before leaning against a tree for support.

"Damn….." I heard her say before sliding down the tree's trunk to the ground; unconscious. 

By then I had snapped out of my shock of seeing murder and had ran over to Kiya's side. I lightly shook her shoulder; hoping to wake her out of her faint. All I got was a soft moan from her. Sighing I gathered Kiya up in my arms and headed for Dr. Gensai's, and Megumi. 

I banged my fist against the doctor's gate door loudly and shouted for Doctor Gensai at the same time. Just as I was about to knock again the door opened to reveal Megumi with her usual frown across delicate lips. The Lady Doctor pushed my fist away and out of her face with a single finger, her mouth pursed with irritation. She opened her mouth to scold and stopped; her eyes widening.

"Bring her inside! Quickly Sanosuke!" She said indicating Kiya's prone form still in my arms. She turned on her heel and half-ran toward Doctor Gensai's clinic. I followed her inside. 

Megumi slowly untied the dark blue headband that Kiya wore slightly above her eyebrows and released a sigh of sympathy as she did so. The pink scar that ran over Kiya's left eye, half-hidden by the headband and was now revealed to reach over her forehead and end at her hairline. Megumi ran a tentative finger down it's length; shaking her head sadly.

"She's lucky to still have vision in her left eye," Megumi murmured; placing a damp cloth over Kiya's forehead and flicking away the soft strands of black hair obscuring the girl's vision.

"She'll probably wake up soon so," Megumi looked over in my direction; removing the damp cloth from Kiya's forehead and standing up as she did so. "You may stay here for awhile and watch over Kiya until she wakes up. After she does she may leave as soon as she feels ready, all right?" She turned and headed for the door. 

I nodded. "Megumi?"

She turned around with that questioning look in her dark purple eyes. "Hm?"

"Thank you, thank you for taking care of Kiya for me," I said, looking away to hide the blush I could feel creeping up my cheeks.

"You're very welcome, Sano." She said and left. 

I sat down on a mat in one of the room's corners; leaning my chin on both fists; fingers laced together as I watched Kiya sleep. Her dark brows were still lowered in a deep frown as if she was still glaring at me thorough her eyelids. 

_A few hours later….._

Kiya's dark eyes snapped open; with a soft gasp. She had finally woken up. Kiya sat up and furiously rubbed her eyes with clenched fists. She stopped and looked around at her surroundings with narrowed oculars. Her gaze softened a little when she saw me sitting behind her. 

"Where…am I?" She asked. 

"Doctor Gensai's clinic,"

"Tokyo's local doctor?"

I nodded. "Yeah,"

Kiya turned around and pulled her knees up to her chest; wrapping her arms around them. "I see,"

It was silent within the small room for awhile before Kiya suddenly spoke up.

"Why did you follow me today?" 

"I didn't!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" 

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"I don't know!"

"My point exactly,"

By then both of us were on our feet and glaring daggers at each other. Well, Kiya had to glare up because she was so short. 

Kiya yanked me down to her level by my shirt; her nails almost breaking through the cloth, she was so angry. 

"Did you see?" She said softly. 

I was clueless. "See what……………….oh……..." Kiya's eyes widened in what looked like slight fear. 

"Sano…." 

"You mean that weird lady with the long fingernails and yellow eyes?" I said

Kiya nodded and let go of my shirt; taking a small step back and turning around. "Sano…that 'lady' IS, well, part of me and--" 

"WHAT!?"

The image of the drunk's head being popped off crossed in front of my mind's eye….

"Sano!!"

I jumped as Kiya clapped both of her small hands over my mouth, shutting me up instantly.

"Keep it down you idiot!" She hissed. "I don't want anyone else to know!" She took her hands away from my mouth and crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Instantly, I knew this was a bad question as Kiya narrowed her eyes at me; sending a chill through my spine.

"OK, ok I won't tell anyone," I was lying. I had already told Megumi a few hours before.

Kiya sighed in relief. "Good, I don't want to be considered more of a freak than I already am. The police don't even know about _her_," she muttered out loud. 

"Your other half?"

"Yes." Kiya turned around with her back facing me. "Sano I've heard of my condition before and that it can be cured. I can't let her kill the innocent." She bowed her head; walking toward the wall opposite me and leaning her forehead against it. "She LIKES the sight of blood and killing…." Kiya shuddered and continued talking, but by now I was sure she was just muttering to herself. "Ugh, licking it off her hands….. disgusting bitch……"å Kiya clenbhed ad. unclenched her fists; breathing harshly in anger. 

"Damn it!!!" Kiya drove her fist toward the wall; breaking through it with a crack. She pulled her fist out of the thin wood, grabbed her kodachi from off the floor and strode out and down the hall. I heard Megumi gasp in surprise as Kiya swept by her; almost knocking the tray the Lady Doctor was carrying out of her hands. Megumi walked briskly in; setting down the tray by the futon on the floor with a frown across, (in my opinion) her beautiful face. 

"Sano…" She began.

"What?! I didn't--"

"I asked you to call me when she woke up and you didn't!" Megumi placed her hands on her hips.

I opened my mouth to attempt an explanation. "I know, but…I…she…just…walked out?"

Megumi rolled her eyes skyward and sighed. "Yes, yes, I know. The girl bumped into me on the way out. By the way, does Kiya ever smile?"

I shook my head. "No, well, since I've seen her that is…"

"Uh huh…" Megumi began to pace back forth; right hand stroking her chin and the left hand cupping the right elbow. Suddenly she stopped, a confident and determined look on her face as she turned in my direction. 

"She's a berserk," She said bluntly.

"A what?!"

"A berserk," Megumi repeated. "A demon of anger has literally taken control of Kiya's body and lives inside; feeding off anything that might make her even slightly happy."

I stared at her. Megumi the Lady Doctor, thinking that a stupid superstition was the reason for Kiya's being so cold? A demon of anger? I wasn't believing any of this, at all.

"A demon?" I asked, my tone clearly saying, 'you're kidding right?'.

Megumi shrugged. "I know it sounds silly, but berserkers are real and I've seen one before,"

I gave her a weird look.

Megumi arched an eyebrow at me. "And I'm not talking about Kiya, Sanosuke."

I shrugged and thrust my hands inside my pockets. "Can this demon be driven out?"

Megumi nodded. "Yes, but there's nothing we can do to help,"

I stared at her.

"Or any medicine I can prescribe won't help either,"

I sighed; my shoulders slumping in defeat. "What do we do?"

Megumi turned to walk out and paused, her hand on the door frame. "Absolutely nothing. Kiya must fight this demon on her own and hopefully she will win. The only thing we can do is help her, but only if she asks us to."

"What if she doesn't win?" I asked, curious.

Megumi sighed. "Then all of Tokyo is as good as dead, I doubt even the Battousai will be able to save us if Kiya loses control over her demon." 

Megumi sighed and left, leaving an eerie silence in the room.

I leaned back against the solid wall and closed my eyes. What could I do? I wondered what would happen if Kiya really did lose control. She'd probably go after Kenshin first, then Kaoru (Kenshin would probably die protecting her) then Yahiko, and then Doctor Gensai. Suzumi and Ayame….The berserk demon probably wouldn't spare anyone if she breaks loose. Then…

Megumi…..

I smirked. No, I'd die protecting her, just like Kenshin the hero would. 

Then all of Tokyo would fall and possibly all of Japan. 

I laughed hoarsely, the world might come to an end and I was laughing at the thought of it. I shook my head, still chuckling to myself and left.

***********************************************************************************************************************

_Next time on Rurouni Kenshin…_

_Kiya looses control of her demon! Will Berserker Kiya kill everyone? Or will a old friend arrive to help them out? Plus someone with sword skills equal to that of Kenshin's comes to Tokyo. Who is it and what does he want with Kenshin? Find out next time on…_

_Rurouni Kenshin!!_

_Berserker Kiya: Demon on the Loose!_


	4. Berserk Kiya

Saga 4: Berserk Kiya: Demon on the Loose!

_Snakefire's Note:  Let's get one thing straight, shall we?  Kito Saito is NOT my character, ok?  Kito is property of **Cartoonist Kep, (cartoonistkep@hotmail.com) whether he likes it or not.  And yes I have gotten permission from Kep to include him in my fic so I DO NOT want to see any flames in my mailbox saying I'm a character thief!!! *Pants for a second* Read on!**_

**_Sano's POV_**

I found her the next day; sitting under a tall tree not far outside Tokyo.  She was sitting cross-legged with her kodachi sheath across her lap; the keen blade sheathed safely away.  I walked up to the tree and leaned against its broad trunk next her, sticking my hands into my pockets and chewing upon a twig between my teeth.  

Kiya didn't even acknowledge my presence for awhile, but I doubted that she didn't know that I was there.  I broke the silence with the most random question I could think of.

"Nice weather we're having,"

Kiya simply nodded once. "Um hm,"

"Quite warm too," I added.

"Um hm,"

"Very sunny and--"

"Cut the crap Sano and tell me what it is that you want," Kiya spoke in a commanding tone.

I paused, what did I want?

"Well, I was going to ask you if were feeling alright and--"

"I'm fine," Kiya snapped.

I sighed. "Good, are you going to stop by the Akabeko for lunch today?"

Kiya nodded and stood, clipping her kodachi back onto its belt.  "I will be there, I just have to take care of something at the police office first." With that she walked back into town; her arms crossed.

****************

Miso soup has never tasted so good in my entire life, especially when I was stupid enough to forget to have breakfast this morning.  I drained the bowl and sighed, highly satisfied.

Tae walked up to my table, her cute face scowling a bit as she read me the check for my meal, expecting the same answer from me.

"Sorry Tae, I don't have any cash,"

Tae's scowl deepened as she glared at me and walked away in a huff.  

As I started on my rice the Akabeko suddenly fell silent, like someone of great importance had entered.

That sort of was the case…

Kiya had walked in, her usual mask of stone placed upon her features as she surveyed the room with an ice-cold glare before continuing to where she had spotted me.  And as soon she had settled herself down in front of me, all activity picked up from where it had left off.

"So, why did you stop at the police office?"

Kiya shot me a glare before answering.  "Their captain just wanted to inform me of Gorro Fujiita's coming to Tokyo in a few days and-"

"Blargh!"  The food I had been chewing spewed out my mouth and downwards into my lap with sticky wetness.

Kiya arched an eyebrow at me and quietly continued eating as if nothing had happened. "What's got you messed up for?" she asked coldly.

I ran my sleeve across my mouth as a napkin. "Gorro Fujiita isn't really Gorro Fujiita at all," I said, my brows spiraling downwards in an irritated frown.

Kiya stopped eating; her chopsticks halfway toward her mouth and stared at me her eyebrow arched once more.  "Then who is he really?" 

"Hajiime Saito," 

Kiya absorbed this quietly, chopsticks moving from mouth to food in slow movements.  Finally she set down the utensils and smirked up at me.

"So Hajiime Saito's really the leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi hm?  The feared Wolf of Mibu, I thought Fujiita had fit the description, interesting." She said and leaned back against the wall behind her.

I crossed my arms loosely against my chest.  "You aren't surprised?"

Kiya shook her head. "Not at all, should I be?"

I sighed.  "The guy's an unpredictable man, the bastard," 

Kiya hmphed and crossed her arms; closing her eyes as she did so. "I sense contempt in your voice, Sano.  What'd Saito do?" Kiya smirked.  "Let me guess, he beat the crap out of you a few times, right?"

I opened my mouth to snap back at her.

"Yeah, Sano got a sword in the shoulder from that guy!"

I turned to my right to see fourteen year-old Yahiko grinning a mile a minute at his comment.  Tokyo's resident red head rurouni and Kaoru stood behind him smiling politely.  

"Yahiko!!"

The kid grinned even wider and pulled a face at me.

Kiya hmphed again.  "Still a child," she muttered and continued eating, eyes closed and blatantly ignoring the others.

I could feel Yahiko's fury upon hearing the comment from where I was sitting.  I winced as Yahiko started to rant his little heart out. 

"I am not a child!!!  I'm practically an adult!" he shouted, his face turning a nice shade of crimson.

Kiya didn't even flinch at the shouting, just continued eating as if nothing was happening that was of any importance to her.

"Hey, are you even listening to me!!??"  Yahiko was just on the verge of trying something drastic, rolling up his sleeves and growling at the female sweeper.

Kiya opened one eye, the dark blue pool holding no emotion for the younger teen before her.  "No, I was eating and I don't enjoy being yelled at during lunch, kid."  She said quietly, but dangerously.

Yahiko glared hard at her.  "I'm not a little kid, I'm fourteen thanks!"

Kiya had opened both eyes by now. "Then act your age," Kiya set down her chopsticks and slipped on her shoes standing up to her full height of 5'.  She slid past Kenshin and Kaoru, pausing before she exited the Akabeko. "Act your age and then I'll stop calling you kid," she said firmly and left.

**************************************

_Note: Okay we're switching Pov's now from Sano to Kiya. Don't like it? Tough, besides there's a slightly amusing part coming up…. and Sano can't be everywhere at once anyway._

I sighed as I left the Akabeko and plunged into the bustle of Tokyo.  Yahiko, that kid was full energy it seemed, hotheaded too.  I brushed away the ever-irritating strands of black hair that always seemed to break my vision and continued walking toward Tokyo's outskirts.  All this noise was getting to me, I needed somewhere quiet, fast, before I got angry and accidentally let _her out.  My monster fed off my anger, not happiness as Dr. Takani had heard.  I had overheard them talking when I had stayed at her clinic, feigning sleep. _

Finally…

An open area full of rice fields revealed it before me, random trees placed in any place found suitable, sometimes in clusters.  I sat myself down under one, leaned my back against its cool and rough bark. I closed my eyes, allowing my guard to drop a little, what would hurt me out here? The open fields were far from the bloodstained alleys of Osaka and I doubted simple farmers would attack me.

"Um, excuse me? Miss?"  I felt a slight tap upon my shoulder.

I jumped and automatically punched forward with my right fist, connecting solidly with the speaker's face.  I stood opening my eyes as I did so, to find a black haired young man about my age on the ground before me, his hand covering a bleeding mouth. He was dressed in black outer _haori edged in small flames around the sleeves and hem over another _haori_ modestly gray. The pair of _hakama_ he wore was the same light color as his inner haori._

He took his hand away from his mouth to speak. "What was that for?" he said angrily, strange amber eyes crackling with fury at being punched and by a girl no less.

I sighed and tucked my thumbs into the wide sash around my waist. "I'm sorry for that, you shouldn't disturb someone who's trying to find quiet," I said coldly.

The young man got to his feet and guess what, he towered over me at a height of about 5'10, what a surprise…

"My name is Kito Fujiita," He said suddenly, flicking back a short black ponytail over his shoulder.

"And this is important to me how?" I asked already bored with his seemingly light attitude. 

He never answered my question. "Is this Kyoto by any chance?" Kito asked bluntly.

I stared at him, feeling my eyebrow twitch in irritation. "You passed Kyoto a while back, Fujiita. This is Tokyo," Didn't this guy have any sense of direction? 

Kito stared at me for awhile, amber eyes confused. "This isn't Kyoto?"

I shook my head. 

He scratched his head, his mouth curled into a delicate frown. "I could've sworn…." He set down the bag on his shoulder and dug through it, a pair of chopsticks flying past my head and a lost sandal following them.  I caught the sandal in my right hand and tossed it back at him, landing it near his bag.

"Got it!" Kito said triumphantly and held up a slightly crumpled up map.  He opened it and handed it to me pointing to where it said Kyoto, where Tokyo _should_ be.

"See!  Here it is!" He laughed.

I pulled the map closer to my nose. "Hmph, Osaka isn't even in the right place, you idiot.  Tokyo and Kyoto have been switched see?"

I gripped his chin and pulled his head down so that his face was inches away from the thin paper of the fake map.  Kito looked at it for a second before wrenching his chin out of my grip, his angry frown back in place.

"I bought a fake?" he sputtered.  "This map's a fake?" 

I folded the map and then threw it into the air.  I then disposed of it within a few good slashes of my kodachi, letting the tiny pieces litter the ground.

Kito's jaw dropped. "I…I paid good money for that!" he shouted.  He fished out a small sack and upended it, nothing came out. "And I'm broke!!"

I sighed and crossed my arms, heading back toward Tokyo, my back turned on Kito. "I guess that's your problem," I said coldly.

"Could I borrow some cash perhaps, um…"

I paused and turned to face him. "Kiya Sagara, and no you may not borrow money from me."

Kito stuck out his lip and pouted; a very odd action for someone his age. "Please?"

"No,"

"C'mon, Kiya!"

"I said no,"

"Not even a single yen?"

"Not even a single chance, Kito." I said, sending a glare that would make most people turn and walk the other way, but not Kito.

He crossed his arms, frowning. "Why not?"

I sighed, my fists clenching and unclenching beneath my crossed arms. "There are two kinds of people in this world that I can't stand, one being drunks and two being whiners.  I believe you, Kito, fall into the second category."

Kito stared at me for a while, narrow amber eyes widening a little and then narrowing.. "Uh, huh…" he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and turned around again to head back toward Tokyo.  A large hand suddenly wrapped itself around my upper arm, stopping my walk.  I slowly turned around to face Kito yet again.

"I guess I'll have to follow you back to town, _ne_?" he said with a grin.  I suddenly caught myself thinking that his strange colored eyes were somewhat alluring, drawing me in like a-- No!  I banished the thought out of my head with a frown.

"Whatever, just don't try anything perverted or you'll regret it, understand?"  I said coldly wrenching my arm out of his grasp and continuing back into Tokyo.  Kito followed close behind me like a trained dog on a leash, excepting the leash anyways.

Tokyo's crowd was as thick as ever, smiling children and quiet, but serene mothers telling them to behave while they shopped and men shouting at each other across the streets.

I mentally hit myself, twice, for not trying to get rid of Kito when I had the chance.  It would have been easy in this crowd.  But his hand had attached itself to my shoulder, so wherever I went he would follow.  

I finally entered Ruffian Row, where Sano lived.  Maybe he would be able to get Kito off my back for me.

"Saito!!  What do you want!?" Sano's voice suddenly yelled out.

Kito and I rounded a corner to Hajiime Saito (a.k.a. Gorro Fujiita) standing with his arms crossed in front of an irritated and angry Sanosuke Sagara. 

Sano's expression softened a bit when he saw me behind Saito. "Oi! Kiya!  Would you mind beating the crap out of Saito for me?"

I shook my head as Saito turned around to face me. "Have you gotten so soft that you need someone else to fight your battles for you Sano?" I smirked as I said this, thoroughly enjoying the look of fury that now covered my adoptive brother's face.  

Saito hmphed as his eyes landed upon me. "So you're the Black Rose from Osaka," he said thoughtfully.  "I thought you'd be taller than even the Battousai, at least." 

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, now would you mind getting rid of this leech from my shoulder Mr. Saito?" I said directing my demand toward Kito.

Saito chuckled. "Of course, I'd be happy to remove my son from your shoulder," he said, his voice underlined with a bit of anger toward Kito.  So Kito was his son, interesting.

Kito quickly took his hand off my shoulder. "Uh, hello Father…" He said softly, obviously fearing his parent.

Saito's already narrow eyes, narrowed even further as he glared at Kito.  "I thought I left you home with your mother," he started slowly.

Kito laughed nervously, edging himself behind me, my body creating a shield between himself and his father. "Yes, well, she-"

"I doubt your mother had anything to do with your leaving the house, am I correct?"

"Yes Father," Kito mumbled. 

Saito smirked, his expression making him look more like the Wolf of Mibu than ever. "Then I expect you to leave as soon as possible,"

"But," I felt long strong arms wrap around my shoulders and across my breast as I was pulled up against Kito's chest and his voice spoke again and this time right near my ear.

"I want to stay here, with Kiya."  He said, softly.  Sano clapped a hand over his mouth to keep a mountain of laughter from pouring out as I shot a glare his way.  I could feel my temper rise as I realized Kito would not let go, unless he was asked to, with punch of course.

Saito's eyebrow twitched as he took out a cigarette and lit it up taking a good drag before exhaling, rings of smoke encircling his head. "Kito, I suggest you let go of her," he said with tone hinting at my upcoming reaction.

"Why?" Kito asked.

I gripped Kito's wrists hard with both hands and bending over I flipped him over my head and onto his back, right in front of his father.

"Pervert," I snarled and walked over to stand by Sano, a safe distance between Kito and me. 

Saito chuckled and threw down his cigarette into the dirt, crushing it under his boot. "You see what I mean, Kito?" 

His son winced as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Yes father, I do." He muttered.

"Good, now follow me and I'll provide you enough money to get home." Said Saito and stepped casually over his son and continued walking toward the police station.

Kito grumbled something sounding like"…bastard…" and got to his feet.  He flashed a grin my way. "Sayonara, Kiya!" he said cheerily, his voice edged with a hint of a seductive tone.  He ran to catch up with his father, both men disappearing around a corner and out of sight.

Sano's hand landed lightly upon my shoulder, as he let out full-scale laughter. "Man, Kiya!! You should've seen the look on your face when he hugged you!!  You were blushing!  I could've mistaken your cheeks for crab apples!!"

I froze for a second before turning my head to look up at Sano. "Really?  I was blushing?"

A full-scale grin took over my adopted brother's face. "Yeah, Kiya you were…"

An unfamiliar tug at the corners of my lips pulled my mouth into what I thought was a smile.  A surprised look from Sano told me that it was indeed.

"K…Kiya you're smiling!" he said loudly.

A giggle escaped my throat and I gasped and clapped a hand over my mouth, surprised.  I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed…

Sano suddenly picked me up in his arms and swung me around in circles. "You're beating her Kiya!  You're beating her!" he shouted happily, laughing at the same time.  I laughed with him, feeling…. Happy was it? Yeah… that was it, happy…

**************************************

**Sano's POV**

I laughed as I picked Kiya up and swung her 'round in circles, feeling my mood rise as she laughed along with me.

"S…Sano!! Hahahahah!  P…put me down!"  Kiya half shouted through her laughter, her hands gripping my forearms tightly as if she was afraid of falling out of my grasp.

I swung her around a final time before setting her down upon her feet, panting slightly.  I could still hear tiny giggles coming from the female sweeper as I looked back down at her and stared.

A small purple cloud blew its way out of one of Kiya's ears, I stared at it, what the hell is that?  The cloud disappeared only seconds after it hit the dry summer air.  

Kiya waved a hand rapidly in front of my eyes, snapping me out of my daze.  "Sano?  Sano, you ok?" she asked.

I jumped a little and recovered, hiding my look of suspicion and replacing it with a smile. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but Kiya you laughed!"

She grinned a little.  "I know, I loved it!" she giggled and scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Hello Sano!  Good afternoon Miss Kiya!"

 We both turned to see Kenshin rounding the corner with his usual pleasant smile upon his face.  He blinked twice at the smile Kiya wore and shook his head once before speaking.  

"I heard you both a little while ago and wondered what was making people like you two laugh so nicely," he said cheerily. 

I chuckled a little and rested my right hand upon Kiya's shoulder gently.  "Well, it seems that my little sister here has an admirer," I said slyly.

Kenshin's mouth tilted into a bigger smile. "Oh, really?  Who's the lucky young man?"

Kiya opened her mouth to speak, but at the last moment shut it deciding it best not to retaliate against Kenshin's comment.  She instead chose to send glares out of the corners of her eyes in my direction.

I shrugged.  "Kenshin, did you know that Saito has a son?" Kenshin shook his head, violet eyes widening a little.

"Well, he does, his name's Kito and it seems he has his heart set on winning over Kiya,"  I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck. "And he isn't doing a very good job so far,"

I glanced down at Kiya and almost laughed out loud as her cheeks colored once again as she bowed her head.

Kenshin chuckled.  "He isn't is he?  Well, I do wish the both of you luck, Miss Kiya."

Kiya lifted her head to shoot an icy glare at Kenshin. "Kito, annoys me Himura." She said coldly.

Kenshin just blinked twice before letting out another small chuckle.  "Well, I wish you luck anyways," He tilted his head to look up at the sky, letting loose a slight sigh.  "Before I forget, Sano, Megumi wanted to see you at Doctor Gensai's.  She says she needs to change that bandage on your arm again, she thinks the wound you got from that street fight earlier hasn't healed yet." He nodded a goodbye and left. 

I removed my hand away from Kiya's shoulder and stuck it into my pocket with a sigh. 

"I swear, that woman worries more than twenty women combined.  My arm's just fine…" I mumbled to myself.  Kiya snorted and started walking away from me; long ponytail swishing along her back. 

"Where're you going Kiya?"

My little sister didn't even slow down her pace. "The police station, Sano.  The sun is starting to set and I need to get my assignment for tonight."

I nodded mutely and headed for the Akabeko to fill my growling stomach with a satisfying beef pot….

*******************

Kiya's POV

I bit the inside of my lip as I walked along to the police station.  One thing was bothering me, I was perfectly happy around Sano and whenever someone else was around I was cold, as ice.  I didn't get how I could just change between personas like that. I wanted to stay happy, but the iciness always took over and I never did anything to stop it.  Could I do something to break its cold grip upon my mind?  Or would I stay a short, cold and icy mannered killer without any emotions to show to the outside world?  

I winced as these thoughts clouded my thinking and abruptly started a dull pain within my head.  I paused right in the middle of the street gritting my teeth as the pain within my head grew in intensity.  My vision started to darken and I vigorously shook my head to clear it away and then I knew.  She was trying to take over, Berserk; she wasn't keeping to our promise we'd made!

_"Stop this right now!"_ I scream to her inside my head.

I feel her smirk slyly as she moves within my body, her poison eventually finding its way to my heart; black fingers waiting just inches away to attack it.  I shiver and rub my arms shakily; the dark fingers are very cold.  

Berserk grins and pulls herself out of my mouth in a ghost like form to stand before me and of course I'm the only one who can see her.  Berserk has no true image, but instead she takes the image of whoever she's possessing, me this time.  

I still feel the icy and ugly blackness around my heart and I slowly look down and as I do my horror doubles.  Berserk's cold slender hand is inserted into my chest and her fingers still surround my most precious life organ.  Berserk is only an arm's length away from me. My mind closes itself to the outside world and narrows its vision to see and hear the blood thirsty bitch named Berserk before me.     

_"Why should I, Kiya my dear?  Tell me why I should,"_ She says teasingly with that cruel humor of hers.  I glare at her and try to take her hand out of my chest, but my own digits close over nothing for Berserk's hand is literally made of nothing, nothing but her endless thirst for blood.  She laughs and squeezes my heart roughly between those clawed fingers.  I scream and hug myself tight as the agonizing pain continues…and for once in my life I am powerless to stop it.

"Stop it!  Stop it, please!"  I cry over and over, begging my monster to make this pain go away. She ignores me and continues with her torture of my heart. My knees give out from underneath me and I yelp as my body meets the hard ground with a loud thump.  Berserk's hand slips itself out of my chest as I fall, she must feel satisfied with doing this to me and the satisfaction she felt seeped in from her through my pores.  The feeling made me sick and I curled up into a sorry little ball to dull another pain growing within my stomach.

Berserk pressed her foot upon my head, forcing me to breathe in the dust of one of Tokyo's many streets that I now lay in the middle of.  I was slightly aware of the city's inhabitants taking a wide berth of my curled up form, young women and mothers whispered to each other while the men stared at me suspiciously.  They all must've thought I was an escaped patient from an insane asylum or something the way they stayed far away from me.  

My monster pressed harder against my head and forcing the headache I already had to multiply and stream down my forehead to settle between my eyes.  Tears build up against the backs of my eyes and I squeeze them shut to hold the salty wetness back.

_"Well, I see that I have taught you a lesson, but…."_  Berserk broke off as her evil amber eyes swept out over the staring crowd.  "I prefer to have fun right now, if you don't mind."  She then giggled like a small child and evaporated into thin air forming herself into a small purple cloud.  

_"Let's begin!"_  The cloud squeaked and then shoved its way down my throat.  I felt Berserk grip hold of my body and I screamed as my short frame grew to about 5'7 and fangs appeared within my mouth.  Claws took place of my human fingernails long and sharp and the worse thing was about all this is that it hurt, it hurt worse than any cut or wound ever would, ever.

_"And this time I'll let you watch as a special treat my dear!" _ I heard her voice reverberate within my head before she dove into the crowd and began her killing spree.

I screamed at her to stop until I felt my voice grow hoarse, reducing me to a rasping bundle of misery from the upright proud teen I was supposed to be.  Men's heads flew left and right while women and children were torn to crimson shreds and the screaming and confusion, god, pray I never hear sounds like those again! 

"Kiya?!"

Berserk turned around to face the new voice and I blinked twice when I saw who it was.  

Kito?

He stood there with a sake jug in one hand and the other clapped over his mouth as if he was trying to keep from throwing up at the bloody sight before him.  The sake jug dropped from his hand and shattered upon the ground staining the area with another liquid besides the familiar scarlet the dusty streets now drank in.

_"Now who's this pretty boy?" _Berserk drawled, clearly amused.

I stiffened inside my mental prison, damn him!  If that moron does not get going now he'll be dead before I can say for him to do so!  

Kito reached into his flame patterned outer _haori _and pulled out one of those cheap concealable swords I'd seen most of my targets carry around.  He wrenched off the wooden sheath, tossing it aside and slid into the stance for the infamous Gatotsu, the lethal attack used by most of the Shisengumi during the revolution.  He must've learned it from his father, the former leader of the third squad of the Shisengumi.  

I felt my monster smile evilly as she turned around fully to stare back at Kito with those mad yellow eyes.  _"Well, I see this boy knows some things, interesting and yet it is too bad that he will die tonight." Said Berserk, I hate her voice, so sweet and innocent and yet so deadly at the same time.  _

Kito simply glared back at her and said. "I do not plan on dying," Funny how his cheeks were slightly pink as if he was drunk or something. He continued on quite understandably, odd. "You have impersonated a girl I've just met today and I do not like how you're making her out to be an insane killer."

Berserk just threw her head back and laughed.  I shuddered, even her laughing was horrible, even more so when you yourself are right inside of her head. 

_"Oh my dear boy, you speak of what you do not know.  But do not worry I will gladly tell you her secret after I've put a hole through you of course!"_  With this said, she continued laughing toward the sky clearly ignoring Kito.

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Berserk did and turned her head slowly to glance upon Kito once more.  _"Die!"_ She said loudly and disappeared.

Kito looked around wildly to find his prey, amber eyes narrowed more than usual and reduced to tiny slits.  Oh how irritating it was to be trapped inside a mad killer who raced circles around its prey before pouncing upon the unsuspecting subject.  I wanted to shout his name.  Shout his name and say. "I'm right here!  Kito!  Right here, kill me!"  But I couldn't, he would not be able to hear me anyway for one person, the person I did not want to have my cries heard by at all would hear everything.  

What could I do?  What could I do?  What the fuck could I do?  Nothing that was it!  Nothing!  I felt weak and hopeless, weak and hopeless like when I was a child.  But I am not a child any longer!  So what could I do!?  What could I do!? 

Kito smirked a little and instead of a thrust he swung his sword in a wide sweep behind him, left to right.  Berserk ducked under the swing, still racing around him, but she did not have to run any longer for the swing had left Kito wide open.  She leapt forward, thrusting her claws toward Kito's heart.  Kito watched in blind shock as Berserk's claws sank deep into his chest and his hand moved automatically to wrench her hand from inside his flesh.  

I screamed at Berserk to let him go or else or else I'll…I'll-

_"You'll do what?  Break free of me?  For a girl as weak as you are you have no chance of succeeding! You and I will be one forever and there is nothing,"_ Berserk twisted her hand around Kito's heart as if she was unscrewing a glass bottle.  Kito's face went as white as a sheet and he bit his lip for a moment to keep from screaming before letting out a loud hoarse yell. 

_"Nothing that you can do to stop it!"_ Berserk finished and she leaned forward to rip out Kito's heart at her own desired pace undisturbed.  I cried within her, no, MY body unable to do anything to stop Kito from dying at the hands of my monster.  I was alone in the dark abyss of her head and able to see every horrible thing she would and will do.  All I could do was cry, cry and scream useless threats. Oh Kito, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry….

"Put my son down you bitch,"

My monster turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder and promptly smirked. She dropped Kito and turned around to face her new enemy or new meal whatever way it didn't matter much to Berserk.  She'd have some fun with both father and son.

_"So, the famous Hajime Saito has come to save his son, how touching,"_ Berserk drawled, flexing her clawed fingers idly as if not taking Saito as a serious threat.  Bad mistake and for that she would die a slow painful death and come to think of it so would I!  But in doing so Japan itself would be free of Berserk's blood lust forever, never to see her ugly face again! 

Saito spat out the cigarette he held within his teeth and hmphed, shifting a little within his Gatostu stance. "Think whatever you want bitch.  I'll have you on the ground and dying 

before the night is done."

Berserk chuckled and then laughed, throwing her head back before bringing it down to smirk at Saito once more.  _"Oh please, you men and your threats." She snorted and flicked my hair out of her eyes, idly. _"Well then, let's see if you can carry out this little threat of yours shall we?"__

            Saito smirked, his expression making him look more like the wolf of Mibu than ever before. "If you wish n-"

"Wait!"

Kito?

Berserk turned around, a rather annoyed look upon her face as she faced Saito's somewhat drunk son once more. He stood upon steady legs while one hand clutched the handle of his concealable sword.  Five small holes encircling his heart still bled freely from under his haori. 

_"Oh what now?  You want to play too?" _Berserk said and smiled_.  "Fine then, Saito can wait.  I need to squash a few bugs before the real fun starts anyway."_

Kito let out what sounded like a snarl from between clenched teeth and wiped the trickle of crimson running down his chin. "I'm not finished with her yet, father." He spat out the word 'finished' as if it was some kind of poison.  Saito hmphed again and sheathed his sword with a metallic click, crossing his arms as he spoke. "Well if you mess up this time I'm not going to jump in and save you, understand?  You are at least nineteen, are you not?"

Kito nodded and slipped into the Gatostu stance once more, his odd colored eyes focused one thing, Berserk. "Go away old man, you aren't needed." He growled and narrowed his eyes into a very viscous glare. 

Saito hmphed again and walked over to lean against the doorway of one of the businesses that lined the street. "Then fight Kito," He said and lit up another cigarette. 

Kito spat off to the side and without warning charged forward to attack Berserk.  Berserk jumped to the side to avoid his blade, but Kito suddenly switched his thrust into a brutal diagonal slash to the right. Clearly this was not something Berserk had expected as the sharp blade bit deep into her upper arm.  She stumbled back and then leapt forward to rake her claws across Kito's cheek, he winced and touched his face lightly. Scarlet stained his fingers as he looked up with the harshest glare I have ever seen from anyone before and then attacked with a vertical slash meant to cut Berserk in half like a fish.  But she crossed her forearms in front of her head and blocked the blade, using her arms as if they were kodachi blades to defend herself.  I yelped as the new wound appeared on my body that she had taken over from me, every wound she received from Kito would ultimately injure me as well and that always pissed me off.  

The two continued fighting, the blade whistling everytime it missed its target, which was often, unfortunately for Kito.  I felt blindly for my kodachi within Berserk's head, where was it?  I let out a sigh of frustration as I realized that the blade was still attached to my waist by the braided leather belt my father had made especially for me.  I slipped out the keen blade and without even thinking drove it's point downwards into the soft purple ground in front of me that I sat prisoner upon. 

Berserk screamed…

…. And at the same time a jolt of pain rammed through my brain.  I screamed and clutched at my head, letting go of the weapon with its point still lodged into the ground.  Kami, the pain!  It struck my head like a gunshot would and throbbed uncontrollably as I staggered around in pain. Finally my knees could no longer hold my weight and let me fall heavily to the soft squishy earth below me.

Suddenly the window that Berserk had allowed me to see the outside world through her own evil eyes closed tightly shut and I heard the thudding sound of a body falling to the ground. I could faintly hear someone calling my name as I slid to my feet, the agonizing pain within my head ebbing away into a dull throbbing.  

A whisp of purple mist suddenly appeared and quickly materialized into the sickeningly familiar form of Berserk, a menacing snarl upon her lips. She always looked exactly like me, from the same outfit to the black hair and scar, she could've been my older sister if not for the slitted and glowing amber eyes and clawed hands.  Berserk had no true image, if you didn't count the small cloud of purple mist that took her place when she was not within my body.

She drew her own kodachi from identical sheath and belt and got into the same fighting stance I always used, amber eyes narrowing into tiny slits. "I tire of you ruining my fun, now prepare yourself, child.  I kill you here, I keep your body and that nice looking Kito boy.  Oh, and your elder brother too, he was quite handsome indeed and who was that-"

"Shut your mouth!" I shout at her, slipping into my own stance, kodachi blade out and ready. "I'm sick of you using my body at your own whim and pleasure!  I'm disgusted with your obsession to see blood and placing these murderous faults on me!" I pull my blue headband away from around my head and wrap it slowly around my blade hand continuing to speak as I did so.  "I am tired of hearing, seeing and feeling you cause such pain, to me and others around me." I lift my head to glare harshly at my enemy, my most loathed being. "Now prepare yourself to die, for I desire to see you no more."

Berserk let out a short bark of laughter, tossing her head back once before bending forward to look at me again, smirk curving demoness lips. "Bold words child, bold words indeed.  They will be your downfall, my dear."  And with those words she disappeared.

I gasped as the end of a keen blade appeared within my right shoulder and then was brutally yanked out, splattering my clothing with my own crimson essence.  I let out a short yell of pain as the blade left my body and fell upon my knees, clutching at my wounded shoulder.  I felt my blood slide between my tightly clenched fingers as Berserk's voice whispered near my ear:

"See my child? You cannot defeat me," I heard her stand up and take a few steps to prepare for her next attack. "You and I will be one, _forever!"_

No…

No…

No!!!!!

***********************************************************************************************************************

_Next time on Rurouni Kenshin…_

_Kiya battles the demon Berserk within the abyss of her own mind, but with a serious injury at the shoulder will the Black Rose be able to defeat Berserk or will she forever remain the sole host body of the rage demon?  Find out next time on…._

_      Rurouni Kenshin!!!_

                Final Fight: Kiya! Defeat the Demon Within!


	5. Final Fight

Saga Five: Final Fight: Kiya! Defeat the Demon Within! 

**Sano's POV**

My visit at Doctor Gensai's was interrupted that day.  Megumi was thoroughly surprised when Kito Saito came running in, knocking over the small footstool Megumi sometimes sat upon in his rush to get inside the room. 

"Is Doctor Gensai in?" He panted and then I realized the reason for his worry was the small (and unconscious) female teen in his arms with a thin pink scar over her left eye…  

"Kiya!" I jumped to my feet and lunged forward to grab the front of Kito's outer haori, wrenching him closer only inches away from my nose.  "What did you do to her!?" I shouted and watched with slight glee as those narrow amber eyes widen in surprise. 

"Nothing!" He shouted back, before Megumi had taken hold of my arm and tugged me back.  I let go of Kito, letting Megumi pull me away from him. 

"I won't allow any fights in here Sanosuke!"  She said firmly and seated me down upon the floor once more, shooting a sharp glare my way before turning to Kito. "Follow me young man, why- _gasp!"_

Megumi covered her mouth in horror as a large gash appeared on Kiya's right shoulder staining her outfit a dark crimson as well as the floor in small droplets. _Drip, drip, drip…  It looked as though someone had shoved a blade through the limb and then yanked it out.  Megumi shook herself out of her shock and quickly motioned for Kito to follow her as she swept out of the room and down the hall. I followed quickly behind. _

By the time I had arrived at the right room, Megumi had already set Kiya down upon one of those operating tables she had used when one of my friends had gotten hit with a wooden cannonball a few years back.  Kito hovered around nearby, his right hand clenched tightly around the hem of his outer haori. I stuck myself right inside the doorway and watched as Megumi quickly tied her hair back with a white kerchief.  Just then Doctor Gensai arrived, ready and primed for surgery.

He hissed a sympathetic sigh as his eyes roved over Kiya's injury. "This is quite serious," He muttered as Megumi gently removed the top half of Kiya's tunic and slid her pale arm out of the sleeve of her shirt underneath.  With her clothing half off both Doctor and Lady Doctor could see the wound on Kiya's shoulder clearly enough to do a clean job. 

I hmphed loudly and grabbed a staring Kito; dragging him roughly out of the room.  Once outside I shut the sliding door to prevent any peeking from that dumbhead's son.  It's not like he would, but I as much as I like to gamble, I don't like to take chances with a woman's privacy especially my sister's. 

"I didn't do anything to her, Sano." Kito suddenly said quietly.  I turned to look at him. His head was bowed and I could see his fists clench and unclench at his sides. 

I let out a heavy sigh. "Then how do you explain those cuts on her arms? And why she's unconscious?" I said coldly.

Kito was silent for a moment, before mumbling something that didn't quite reach my ears.  I grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back against the wall outside the operating room.

"What was that?" I snarled, feeling my teeth grind against one another in my impatience. 

"I inflicted those wounds-"

"What?! Why you-"

"But…I could've sworn that it was a different woman I was attacking…taller…and the weirdest thing was… that she had…." Kito trailed off.

I shook him a little. "What?  She had what? K-"

"Claws….she even raked me…..twice…"  

It was then I noticed the long scratch marks across Kito's left cheek and the five tiny gouges encircling where his heart should be.  He placed one hand over the scratch marks on his chest and lifted his head to speak. "It wasn't Kiya was it?" He asked. "I know she's a bit cold, but I don't think she would, would she?"

I let go of his shoulder and stuck my hand into my pocket. "How can I explain this to you in way you could understand?"

Kito blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Kiya's a Berserker," I said flatly. Kiya was gonna kill me for telling him this later; I just knew she would…

"A what?"

**Kiya's POV**

"See child, you cannot defeat me,"

No…

"You and I will be one _forever!_" 

No!

I whirled around and charged her thrusting my blade toward her stomach.  Berserk leapt to the side and dealt a bow to the back of my head.  I fell and quickly rolled to the right, just as Berserk's own blade sunk deeply into the ground inches away from my neck.  I quickly got to my feet just as she had tugged her blade free and lunged forward with a horizontal slash at her chest.  She blocked, our blades ringing as they met and roughly pushed toward me.  I shoved back, determined not to let her break the stalemate in her favor.

"You will not, win!" She snarled, fangs showing through clenched teeth.

"Die, damn it!" I snarled back and kicked at her stomach, connecting solidly.  Berserk gasped and jumped back; retreating from the stalemate.  She stood there for a second, one arm wrapped around her stomach as she looked up to shoot a glare at me.

"Damn you!" She cursed and spat off to the side, red liquid spattering the purple ground in tiny droplets.  Her next kick connected with my cheek and I felt myself reeling completely around and before I could defend myself she'd slashed my back. I yelled in fury and swung around to deliver a wild slash as her chest. It was clean hit, but only leaving a shallow cut just below her collar bone. Berserk had unfortunately seen the attack coming and had taken a step back just in time. I spat off to the side, wiping my mouth with that back of my sleeve as she took a few steps back, keeping her eyes locked upon me. And without warning Berserk attacked, her single blade preparing to tear me to pieces…

**Sano's POV**

"A what?" Kito repeated his face blank with confusion.

"A berserker: someone who carries a demon of rage within." I said slowly, even I had trouble believing it, even now. "Kiya has a demon living inside of her, one who enjoys killing." 

Kito blinked twice before both of his hands came up to rub his eyes roughly and then slapping his cheeks once before he looked back up at me. "You're not kidding, aren't you? Such a thing exists?" His eyes were now those of his father's, narrow and viscous.  I nodded solemnly. He gave a vigorous shake of his head, his eyes traveling back to the closed door of the operating room, staring for a few moments. I followed his gaze. Little Sister, I thought, you can beat her, and I know you can.

I know you can…

**Kiya's POV**

She was loosing confidence with every slash she threw at me and at the same time I was losing the hope that maybe I could beat her. Our blades were both identical but our intentions were not. She wanted a bloodbath and I wanted… what did I want? To continue to be Tokyo's sweeper until some other city called me? Is that what I really wanted or was it something else?  I shook my head and cursed as the action almost cost me an eye as I jumped out of the way of a thrust at my head. Berserk was insanely angry, furious that she couldn't dispose of me quickly like her other targets. But wasn't she expecting me to be this much trouble? No, she was as ignorant and as arrogant as anyone could be. 

Hmph, she was even more arrogant than that Shishio guy. I didn't even get to fight him when he was alive. Even though Japan's new police force knew and respected my skills, they considered me too young at fourteen to take the man on. Besides, they had told me, the Battousai would defeat Shishio and there was no need for me to be there. I'd gone anyway, of course. Saito had been furious when I appeared within the giant labyrinth. He'd just killed the Eye of the Heart, Usui, when I'd walked in. He was my immediate superior next to the police chief and he could order me gone in heartbeat, but he didn't. I ended up watching his defeat along with Sano's, whom I'd known as Zanza at the time, and staring in shock at Himura's prone form. I'd been scared out of my wits at the sight of this inhuman man, it seemed unreal that he'd defeated the greatest fighters Japan had to offer. And yet I'd offered to stall Shishio in Aoshi Shinimori's place so that Himura could regain consciousness using his swordsman's spirit or something along those lines, I didn't really understand it at the time.  He'd refused and gone on to fight. I'd left as soon as I saw Shishio fall in burning flames. I didn't need to be there any longer. 

I blocked another slash to the stomach and pushed back with my own weapon to free the blade and perform a hacking slash at her chest. Berserk hurriedly blocked it with her blade, my own blade sliding off the tip and slicing into her shoulder. Berserk screamed in fury and swept at my head with a round-a-house kick that slammed into my ear; knocking me off my feet.  I slowly stood up, watching her as she clutched at her wound, hissing furiously through clenched teeth stained a faint red. Silly to get so worked up over such a petty injury. 

I ran at her, preparing to thrust my blade through her stomach. Berserk let the blade's tip slice through the palm of her hand as she sidestepped the attack; her knee ramming into my stomach. I gasped, my fingers letting go the handle of my weapon as I fell to the ground. Berserk's growl of anger rang within my ears as I got up upon my hands and knees. Her shoe slammed into my stomach again, kicking me onto my back with a painful thump. I gasped again, squeezing my eyes shut in pain and when I opened them I found Berserk somewhere I didn't want to see her, on top of me. 

"Get off me you bitch!!" I shouted and reached up to punch her in the face. She smirked through a nose streaming blood as she grabbed both of my wrists and held them captive against the ground beneath me. 

"Oh c'mon, dearie, don't tell me you didn't enjoy what I did to you a few days ago hm?" 

I didn't want to remember and I sure as hell didn't enjoy it. She'd ugh…. I began to struggle wildly even as she kissed me. I growled against her mouth as she squeezed my wrists harder within her grip. Finally she pulled away from me, her tongue running over her top lip as she grinned at me.

"Aw, little Kiya didn't enjoy that?" She crooned. I dug my fingernails into the skin of her hands and she winced visibly. 

"No," I snarled as I dug even harder into her hands. "Get the fuck off me!!" 

Berserk gave a howl of fury as my fingernails broke through her skin and let go of my wrists and jumping off me with a snarl joining the angry noise she'd made before.  I got to my feet looking around quickly for my kodachi. Those precious few moments cost me a slap to the face with the flat of Berserk's kodachi. I reeled, stars exploding in my vision as I fell heavily onto my hands and knees. Shaking my head vigorously I looked up only to find the tip of Berserk's blade at my nose. She smiled through heavy breathing, fangs gleaming in the dim light.

"Game over girlie," She snickered. "And guess what? I win!" She chuckled at this announcement and I felt my cheeks burn with humiliation as she spoke.  Berserk threw her head back laughing wildly and I bowed my head in shame, closing my eyes and then opening them, blurred with tears. Hey…waitaminute! I blinked twice as I saw the impossible, my kodachi laying in full view right beneath my chest, the hilt pointed toward the demon. I looked up quickly, she was still laughing to herself, both eyes closed. I smirked, stupid ditz, you'll die now! I grabbed the kodachi and ran toward her, ignoring her blade point slicing down my left arm, I didn't think to avoid it, not when my goal was within reach. I swung my blade at her neck. Berserk didn't notice I was upon my feet until it was too late. 

My blade sliced into her wrist instead.  I squinted slightly and spat a little as her blood sprayed onto my face, I must've hit one of the main veins in the limb. I pulled away, not wasting time to think as I thrust my blade into her stomach. Berserk gasped, blood flowing over her lips as she tugged herself off my blade her mouth formed into a small "o" of surprise as she staggered backwards. I could see her amber eyes begin to dull as she stood there upon unsteady feet, glaring at me with all her might. I glared back, panting slightly.

"This isn't over!!" She screeched, staggering forward few steps. I stood, ready for her, she wouldn't be that hard to take down now that I'd run her through the stomach. Berserk took another step forward before letting a long loud scream, she was furious.  

"It's over," I said quietly. "You're dying and soon I will have full control over my body, the way it was _supposed _to be before _you_ came along…" I let my arms drop to my sides, still holding my kodachi loosely in one hand as I watched her cough up more of her life. Die, I thought, just lay down and die, it's done!

Suddenly out of nowhere her kodachi blade buried its point in my side, narrowly missing my stomach, but this fact didn't lessen the pain. I gasped, reaching a shaking hand down to grip the handle. I could feel my vision blurring as my fingers closed over the tightly wound leather, finger-tips tracing the worn edges as if contemplating whether to pull it our or not. Cackling laughter reached my ears and my head tilted upwards to see the source, Berserk, fall laughing to her knees. Blood ran down her chin rivers as she continued to laugh and what she shrieked at that moment will haunt me for as long as I am alive.

"I'm the winner! I'm the winner! You'll never beat me, I'm the winner!!" And those final words she toppled over onto her face, the purple colored ground shutting off her laughter with a soft thump as her body hit. I gave a sigh of relief and coughed, realizing that, in fact, I could possibly die also. I tugged the blade out of my side with a yell, tears mixing with the blood dripping to the ground as I dropped the weapon and fell heavily onto my back. I smiled, she was gone and the nightmare was over…she was gone… and…the nightmare is over…the night…mare…is over…She ….was gone…The…nightmare is…the nightmare….is over…it's…

…over…

*****************************************************************************************************************

_Next time on Rurouni Kenshin…_

_The demon is defeated, but with the fatal injuries Kiya has received she might not live to see another day! Can the medical expertise of Doctor Gensai and the Lady Doctor save her? Or will Sano loose his little sister? Find out on…_

_                           Rurouni Kenshin!!!_

                        The Longest Night: Wake up Kiya!


	6. The Longest Night

Saga Six: The Longest Night: Wake Up Kiya! 

**Note: Anything in _italics is a Japanese word or item. Questions may be sent to my e-mail address. _**

**Sano's POV**

It had been hours since Megumi and Doctor Gensai had started operating on Kiya. What was going on in there? I blinked rheumy eyes; the rise of volume in the operating room was putting me on edge. I could hear Megumi's voice sound more and more frantic everytime she spoke. I itching with the desire to rush in there and see what's happening in there, but what if I surprised the two doctors and something goes wrong? I would never be able to forgive myself then if Kiya died on the result of the jolt I'd given Doctor Gensai and Megumi.   

            But Kito had opened the door and stepped inside before I had a chance to decide if I was going in.  I ran after him and grabbed his shoulder, just as Megumi landed her gaze upon me. 

            "Sanosuke let him go," Her voice was hoarse, as if she'd been crying. I almost flinched as her tired eyes bored into mine. "There's nothing that he's going to disturb in here…" She seated herself upon a footstool with a thump, tugging the white handkerchief from her hair and bowing her head.

            I took a step toward her. "Megumi?" I asked hesitantly. She sniffed a little as she lifted her head to put that dead tired gaze upon me once more.

            "Sano," She said softly. "We can't do much else …but wait…" I could see tears well up in her eyes as she said this. If was she had said was true, then Kiya could be the first patient she would loose.  But then the shock hit me, the realization of how this affected me too. I could loose a little sister and regardless of no blood relation, I'd always considered Kiya my younger sibling even when we'd been separated for such a long time.  Then Kito spoke up.

            "Are you sure there is nothing else you can do for her?" He said quietly, but his voice was edging on anger. Anyone in the room could hear that clearly. 

            "Nothing, we can only wait…" Megumi gave a respectful nod toward an also seated Doctor Gensai as she spoke. He nodded back, his eyes looking just as exhausted as his assistant's. Kito's temper snapped before I or anyone had time to react. Crossing the room in only a few quick strides he gripped Megumi harshly by the shoulders. 

            "What d'you mean by 'nothing'?!" He shouted his nose only a few inches from her own.  Megumi sat frozen in shock; her head bobbing everytime Kito shook her. "You can't just give up!!"

            "Kito, let go of her!" I shouted as I gripped both of his shoulders and yanked him back from the startled Lady Doctor. I began to shake him myself, shouting.

            "There is _nothing more they can do Kito!!  You hear me?!  __Nothing!!" Kito still retained his glare long after I'd released him, shoving me away with disdain._

            "Listen to yourself Sanosuke; you're giving up on your sister. How pathetic, she'd hate you for doing such a thing," He said quietly. I could feel myself bristle with rage. How dare he!

            "How would you know?!  How do you know she would be like that?!  You don't know her! You don't know her at all!!" I roared. "You-"

            "Sano please!" 

            It was Megumi.  She glared at me through her tears, her fists clenched at her sides as she opened that mouth to speak, no, to scold.

            "This is no time to be _brawling and inside the clinic on top of that!  Kiya may die, and she may not, I do not know which.  But I do know one thing, _Sanosuke_," She paused, her voice lowering in volume. "I know that we must not give up hope in her, we must not give up hope in her will to survive!  I've seen many a strong man fall, and not because of their strength, but their lack of the will to live!"_

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

            Kenshin tilted his head back, violets gazing entranced up at the starry night sky. He was seated out on the porch at the Kamiya dojo, where he usually sat to think or mull things over. The cool night air was soothing upon his skin; he liked it that way, calm and peaceful; quite a contrast to the earlier years as a _hitokiri_. The red headed ronin sighed, closing his eyes as an unusually strong breeze pulled at his clothing as if yanking him toward somewhere he should be. But his mind told him that Miss Kaoru's dojo was where he should be, there was no reason for him to be rushing out, especially at this time of night.

            But something at the edge of his subconscious told him that he shouldn't stay seated there upon the porch any longer. But what it was, Kenshin couldn't tell. His senses begged him to leave, find out what was disturbing the calm ridden night, and put things to right. The ronin's hand tightened around the sheath of his _sakabato, the leather and hard wood creaking very slightly at the pressure. What _was_ it? Kenshin's body was exhausted from the chores and daily things he did around the dojo; he didn't wish to fight whatever was bothering him.  He listened for any sounds within the living area of Kaoru's home for a moment, none. The assistant master and her student were asleep and they would stay that way if the ronin had anything to say on the matter, he didn't. _

            Kenshin stood, slipping on his pair of _zori_ as he stepped off the porch with a low sigh. His step was brisk and business like; tucking his sword into his belt as he left the Kamiya Dojo. He'd find out what was bothering him so, he'd fix it to preserve the peace he'd found. Kenshin slid the door behind him and ran down the street, heading left. 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

             Kiya suddenly started to cough harshly, her now open eyes growing wide as the sounds tore themselves out of her throat. Blood speckled saliva spattered the white cloth covering her chest. Kito finally snapped out of his daze to run over beside me, ambers wide in fear. 

            "Kiya!" He shouted, reaching over to grip her uninjured shoulder and shaking gently. "Kiya, hold on!"  Sano felt numb and unable to do anything. It was true, he couldn't do anything more to try to keep his sister alive and this frustrated him. But he was no doctor that was Gensai and Megumi and even they were at a lost at what to do now. 

Not a second later Kenshin rushed in, breathing lightly as his eyes swept over the small room.

"Doctor Gensai, what's happening?" He asked urgently, taking his gaze off Kiya and back to the Doctor. Gensai's eyes focused tiredly entirely upon the rurouni.

"Kiya Sagara was brought in a few hours ago with serious wounds.  We've treated them as thoroughly as we could and now… now…" He broke off his words, eyes averting from Kenshin's form. 

"Now what?  Doctor Gensai, please, what do you mean?"  Kenshin asked urgently.

"We cannot do anything further for her and now we must wait for her to regain consciousness… If she does not, she most surely will pass on in the next day or so…"  Gensai's voice was soft and mournful, and with his shoulders hunched like they were now; the doctor looked older than his age actually was.  Kenshin fell deathly silent for a moment, his eyes flicking over to Kiya's comatose form, violets calming from the bright angry color of before. His grip upon the _sakabato at his side loosened as he walked over to Kiya's bedside, raising a pale hand to rest the palm upon Kiya's own hand with a low sigh._

"Is waiting all we can do for her?" Kenshin asked quietly, eyes flicking up at Kito's taller form for a moment before sliding back down to Kiya's face. 

"I'm afraid so Kenshin… waiting and hoping…" Gensai whispered. 

"I'm afraid if we wait any longer, we'll lose her," Kenshin hissed, his voice viscous although soft.  Gensai did not answer and the room became deathly silent, devoid of all sounds save those of the occupants' breathing, inhaling, exhaling, inhaling and slowly exhaling… A slight daze held the group tightly, rendering them unaware to the rurouni's actions upon the comatose girl before him until he'd placed his hands upon her chest.

"Kenshin!" Sano yelped. Megumi frowned and Doctor Gensai's eyebrows were raised.

"What in hell do you think you're doing?!" Kito shouted, striding toward Kenshin, reaching the bedside in three long strides.  But at that exact moment the rurouni screamed, his eyes widening considerably into pinpoints as an odd clear aura surrounded his lithe body accompanied by howling winds and searing warm air peppered with leaves. Kenshin's _chi_, his pure energy, clung to his form like a second skin as his hands slowly started to glow, the aura brightening as it grew and spread over Kiya's form. The room's window snapped open, shoving more of the element of Kenshin's _chi into the room with inhuman screams.  Screams that forced Megumi to fall to her knees in utter amazement, her hands clamping tightly over her mouth as she stared at Kenshin's back, the rurouni's screaming still filling the air._

Kenshin's body burned with the energy he was calling upon, surging through his veins like living fire, twisting and turning until he felt it from his ears to all the way to the ends of his toes.  He wiggled the digits, they itched a little from the _chi _filling them, but he quickly pushed the thought away and concentrated upon the girl lying before him.  He needed to give her enough of his energy so she'd be able to pull through her injuries; her own _chi_ was low, dangerously so, but not enough to help her body heal itself.  He could see it in his mind's eye, a tiny blue light immersed in clearing darkness, flickering weakly.  Without some outside help what was left of her energy would eventually go out and Kiya Sagara would die…

_Please let this work, _the former _hitokiri thought quickly before closing his eyes, his scream dying upon his lips.  Kenshin mentally nudged a bit at his _chi_, the bright white flame resisting his movements for a moment before giving in to his firm silent order, sending out a thin tendril of energy sliding down through his arm, hand, fingers and then into Kiya's breast.  The strand of energy slipped and stumbled through the dark within Kiya's center, Kenshin urging it on to the right direction until it found the flickering blue light.  It inched closer and closer forward, slowly enough that it tested its master's thinning patience before surging forward into Kiya's blue _chi_ connecting solidly.  _

And this time another scream joined Kenshin's own…

Kiya's eyes had opened at the contact with her _chi_, thin lips parting to let her own scream fill the room.  It hurt, this fusion of Kenshin's _chi and her own, it hurt worse than all the injuries she'd received in her short lifetime put together.  Before long tears began streaming down the girl's cheeks, running watery trails down the pale skin. _

Kenshin mentally tugged the energy strand out of Kiya's _chi with a gasp, his screaming ending abruptly as the tendril retreated back into the rurouni's own _chi_.  He pulled his hands off Kiya's chest and took a small step backward, staggering unsteadily upon his feet, his breathing heavy.  Kiya's eyes were wide open, her breast heaving as she drew in deep breaths of air.  Sano ran forward, staring down at his sister in shock as she looked back up at him, fists clenching weakly at her sides._

"Sano… why'd he do that?  He...he doesn't even know-" A large hand placing itself over her mouth cut off further speaking.  Sano sighed.

"He hates seeing someone die…." Said the former fighter-for-hire, taking his hand off his sister's mouth and shoving it into his pocket. "So Kenshin will do anything he can to prevent it from happening…"  A soft thump diverted Sano's attention, brown eyes catching a glimpse of Kenshin collapsing heavily to the floor.

"Ken-_san!"  Megumi gasped and rushed forward to help only to be halted by Doctor Gensai._

"Go and get a futon ready Megumi," He said firmly, getting up off the stool.  Sano gently picked Kenshin up in his arms and followed a running Megumi down the hall, Gensai wearily ambling out of the room not far after them.  Kito and Kiya were quickly the only ones left within the room, the tall black-haired youth taking careful glances at the sweeper laying so near him.

"Kito," Kiya said softly, the young man turning his head sharply at her voice. 

"What is it?" 

"Before… when Berserker took over… I…I am deeply sorry for not being strong enough to keep her in…." Kiya whispered this, as if she was embarrassed to speak of such a thing.  Kito shook his head at her and walked over to stand at the bedside once more.

"Y'know… I don't think I would have been able to keep such a thing inside like you could… I think I, myself, would cease to exist…. Well," Kito paused. "Eventually anyways…" He leaned his weight upon the edge of the bed, and winced, emitting a soft sound of pain.  Kito quickly covered it up with a weak laugh, but Kiya's eyes narrowed up at him.

"You stupid idiotic man…" She hissed, frowning. "She broke through your ribcage and you haven't gotten it treated yet!"  Kito smiled weakly, placing a hand over the wound over his heart.  He leaned forward a bit towards her face…

"I'll be fine; you're the one who's the worse off…." He said quietly. Kiya's frown remained etched upon her face and deep within her azure eyes.

"Yes, but I've been treated… You…" Her eyes flashed with confusion as Kito bent a bit closer to her face. "You're still bleeding Kito…."  Her hand lifted slowly to touch his cheek, fingertips sticking slightly to the drying blood of the long scratches there. Kito pressed her palm onto his skin, his hand dwarfing hers as his fingertips closed over her own. 

"Didn't I say I'd be fine?" He whispered, his face inching closer to Kiya's; he felt the back of his neck grow warm as her eyes widened at his movement, causing her lips to part slightly.

"But…but… what if-" Kito placed a few slightly shaking fingers to those red lips, cutting off the female sweeper's protests. 

"No "buts", Kiya, I'm not going to collapse and die anytime soon…" He said softly, so close now that he could feel Kiya's breathing brushing lightly upon his long nose. It tickled and enticed him at the same time as he drew his fingertips away from her mouth.  She was blushing, pale cheeks turning a wine red; he was closer to herself than any other man had been since her own father, but this was different… very different.

"Kito… please…"  Kiya whispered softly, but whether she was pleading with him to get away from her or to go get his wounds treated wasn't clear…but neither mattered…

"Shh…"  Kito whispered back, just before his lips pressed gently against Kiya's, his eyes closing as did hers.  This kiss only lasted a few seconds, but left the both of them breathless as they parted, ambers meeting dazed blues as Kito slowly straightened up, his cheeks a deep pink in embarrassment.

"I… I hope I didn't… m…make you feel _too_ un…uncomfortable…" Kito stuttered, his eyes falling to the floor. Kiyo shook her head at him.

"No…. no, not at all…" She whispered back. He ran a hand through his bangs and sighed, suddenly fidgety standing there at her bedside. 

"Well… I should leave you to get some rest… I'll come by to see you…tomorrow…" Kito said quickly and turned, but a tug upon his sleeve stopped him from going any further.

"Thank you…Kito…" He heard Kiya whisper, before letting go of his sleeve with a sigh. He glanced back at her once and then turned back around to leave, sliding the door shut with a soft click.

*****************************************************************

            The next day awoke in pale dawn, yellow sunshine shining brightly through the windows that opened the clinic to the outside world.  Kiya's room was empty, the female sweeper enjoying breakfast with the smiling red-headed rurouni, whose body still ached slightly from the energy transfer.  He sighed, Miss Kaoru would definitely not be happy with him for running off so late last night, no indeed.  Sano was off with Kito, both heading down toward the Kamiya Dojo to deliver the good news of Kiya and Kenshin's whereabouts.  The fighter-for-hire smiled wryly to himself, Kenshin was sure to get some kind of scolding from the Missie, he was just glad it was Kenshin and not him! 

            Sano had seen Kito gently kiss Kiya the night before, watching silently from the doorway after putting Kenshin down into a futon. And strangely enough, the rooster-headed fighter didn't go rushing in to yank Kito away from her, like he thought he'd do if something such as this arose. No, he'd watched that dumb-head's son press his lips softly against his sister's in such a sweet way that he'd hesitated and settled for watching instead of interfering.  Kiya probably wouldn't have enjoyed the experience of him doing so. 

            Back at the clinic, both sweeper and rurouni were seated outside upon the porch, Kenshin calmly sipping at a cup of _cha, likewise, Kiya did the same clutching the clay cup in her pale hands as she stared out and up at the sky._

            "What are you thinking about Miss Kiya?" Kenshin asked politely, setting his cup down as the girl turned her head toward him with a smile, one she liked showing as of late.

            "Not much Himura, I…" She paused, averting her gaze for a moment before returning it to him. "I feel very content," She added bluntly.  Kenshin nodded slightly and picked up his cup to take a sip.

            "Himura?"

            "Yes?"

            "I thank you, for saving my life; I owe you much in return…" Kiya said reverently. Kenshin shook his head slowly at her words.

            "You owe me no such debt, Miss Kiya, I'm just happy you are here to see today and without that darkness clouding your _chi_… that demon of rage is gone from you is it now?"  Kiya seemed taken aback at his comment, blinking twice before opening her mouth to speak.

            "Himura, how can you tell that she's gone?  I haven't told anyone that Berserk is gone!" She burst out. Kenshin sighed slowly.

            "I could see the darkness fading when I gave you some of my _chi, it was clearing quite rapidly, Miss Kiya." He answered.  Kiya sighed, her gaze returning to the clear blue sky above._

            "It's a nice feeling, Himura, to know that the evil you've carried for so long is finally gone…" She said softly.  Kenshin merely nodded, lifting his cup to his lips once more.

            And so the weeks passed, Kiya's face seeming to be constantly covered with a smile unlike the grim frown from before.  Sano liked the change, and he suspected Kito did too, because, since Kiya's recovery the two often disappeared together into nearby woodland; both teens coming back covered in bruises and smiles.  They'd been sparring, ferociously, judging from the amount of bruises both carried home.  

            Kaoru had tried to give Kiya an old kimono of hers, commenting on how nice Kiya would look if she'd only try it on.  The female sweeper had flatly refused the offer, politely of course and with a deep solemn bow to the older woman.

            "I am terribly sorry Miss Kaoru, but I cannot accept your generous gift.  A fighter, like me, cannot waste time changing clothing because she is wearing something that restricts movement.  Please accept my sincerest apologies."  Kaoru had merely smiled, as she set the kimono down upon her futon, turning to the young girl not long after.

            "I understand quite well Miss Kiya; you do not have to apologize so well to me… Oh!" Kaoru suddenly gasped, holding a hand up to her mouth. "Miss Kiya you've grown quite a bit taller!"  Kiya blinked, looked down at her feet, then at Kaoru, back at her feet and then up at the woman again.

            "I did…" The female sweeper said in surprise, suddenly noticing that the usually baggy clothing she wore was a bit tighter than beforehand.  She pulled at the shorter sleeves for a moment before speaking again. "You're incredibly short Miss Kaoru- oh, I'm sorry!" Kiya yelped, but Kaoru had just laughed.

            "That's perfectly alright, Miss Kiya, Yahiko says that a lot these days.  I am used to it." 

Then one morning…. 

            "You're leaving?  Both of you?!" 

            Kiya grinned at her brother's surprised yelps, turning slightly from the Kamiya Dojo gate, Kito standing nearby. "Yes, Tokyo is definitely safe from harm with fighters like you and Kenshin around, oh and I cannot forget Yahiko.  Tokyo really has no need for a sweeper right now."  

Sano sighed wearily, eyes closing and then opening again to look upon his sister.  She'd definitely gotten taller as of late, the most noticeable change everyone could see besides the slight change in clothing. The shirt underneath her tunic had disappeared; replaced by a loose black tank top of sorts, like the one Misao wore under her _Oniwaban uniform.  The headband had disappeared, but strips of the same blue material were wrapped in-between her fingers and around both of her forearms ending a bit before the elbow.  The _kodachi_ Kiya had carried was resting in its grave under a tree near the clinic and in its place at her waist was a _katana_, light and brand new, a generous gift from Saito. Her _kodachi_ had gotten uncomfortable for her to use as she grew taller, and its short length became too short for her liking. _

"But so soon Miss Kiya?" Kenshin asked.  "You'd be missed."  Kiya shook her head at the red headed rurouni.

"Himura, you have other things to be worrying about besides my leaving so soon.  Isn't Kaoru carrying _your child by the way?" Kiya said slyly.  Kenshin blushed a deep red and cleared his throat several times before speaking._

"Um… yes, that's right, but where are you going?" 

"Kyoto, Saito said the crime level has been too high for his liking lately.  And I want to stop as much of it as I can, so I can't hope to linger any longer here, as much as I'd like to…" Kiya answered, shifting the bag upon her left shoulder a bit and tilting her head a bit to the side.  Kenshin smiled warmly and sighed.

"Well, I do hope you have a safe journey Miss Kiya, both of you," He nodded to Kito, who grinned back. Kiya nodded.

"We will, we'll come visit sometime... Well, sayonara!"  And with those words the female sweeper slid the gate shut behind her with a soft click....

The End....

_End Note: Well, I hope that was satisfactory for you all!  Ice Soul is officially over, done, fin, ended, etc, etc...  That means no sequels of the sort, centering on Kiya following this story, so please don't ask me to write anymore about her!  I'm kinda swamped with a huge fic (*cough* epic *cough*)/project at the moment so yeah... And in case you haven't figured it out yet, Kiya comes along just before Enishi drops in and no, I'm not following the anime series, just the manga.  That means no Sayo or German soldiers randomly being placed by stupid and lamely creative producers!  *pants* God, I hated those series..... Meh, maybe you'll be nice and check out my other works on Fictionpress.com.... maybe you won't, but what do I know, ne?  Ja all! _


End file.
